


Десять правдивых фактов из истории Ли Харви Кристмаса

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Language: Russian, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. название.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять правдивых фактов из истории Ли Харви Кристмаса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

1.  
Он не потерялся. Просто заблудился и забыл свое имя.  
Будущий Ли Харви Кристмас встретил Рождество тысяча девятьсот семьдесят второго года в Нью-Йорке, бегая туда-сюда вдоль улиц, дергая прохожих за руки и спрашивая, не знают ли они, как его зовут или где он живет. Люди просто шли мимо, занятые своими собственными мыслями. Некоторые походя предлагали ему обратиться в полицию, но он не представлял, как это сделать.   
Сержант Бернардо Росси, которого друзья звали просто Барни, мимо не прошел. Мальчишка лет шести, явно собиравшийся замерзнуть насмерть под жидким рождественским снегом, напомнил ему тощих вьетнамских детей, выбегавших навстречу американским солдатам, пытаясь выклянчить что-нибудь из пайка или предложить ночь с местной деревенской красоткой. Поэтому он остановился, взял мальчишку на руки, прикрыл своей курткой и сказал: «Понятия не имею, где ты живешь. Пойдем-ка пока к моему другу».   
Полчаса спустя Барни и его друг мистер Тул решили отдать найденыша полиции, чтобы его вернули в семью. Чуть позже, заметив на его коже чертовски нехорошие следы, они решили: в такую семью лучше не возвращаться. Еще чуть позже Тул, отыскав у себя в шкафу древнюю банку какао, сказал: «Знаю, ребенка содержать сложнее, чем кошку. Плевать. Справлюсь».  
Впоследствии он утверждал, что был пьян, когда сказал все это.   
(– Слушай, Барни, зачем ты притащил его ко мне?  
– Надо же было куда-то его притащить.)

2.  
Его действительно звали Ли Харви Кристмас, это имя указано во всех документах, считающихся настоящими. Приятель Тула, занимавшийся высококлассными подделками, был подчистую лишен чувства юмора, зато обладал отличной памятью и запоминал каждое слово, которое при нем произносили.  
(– Напиши там любое имя, хоть Ли Харви Освальд.  
– Кристмас. Мы нашли его на Рождество.)

3.  
Ли Харви Кристмас хорошо учился в школе, хотя друзей-одноклассников у него не было и расспросы о семье его бесили.   
В школьном сочинении о семье он написал, что его мама – итальянка, папа – мексиканец, и родных детей они завести не смогли. Сочинение было таким коротким, что Кристмас даже не получил за него оценку.  
(– Почему это я – твоя мама?  
– Если напишу, что живу с мексиканкой и итальянцем, все решат, что я живу с проституткой и ее сутенером.)

4.  
Ли Харви Кристмаса всегда интересовали ножи.  
То и дело оставаясь в квартире один на неделю или дольше, он сам искал для себя развлечения. Кидать столовые ножи в выведенную на стене мишень ему сразу понравилось – это было весело, к тому же у него хорошо получалось.   
Увидев на штукатурке выбоины размером чуть не с апельсин, Тул строго отчитал Кристмаса, сказал ему, чтобы тот впредь целился только в дверцы шкафа и не брал больше нож для хлеба.  
(– Ты дал ему мой старый нож просто, мать твою, попрактиковаться?)

5.  
Когда Ли Харви Кристмасу исполнилось тринадцать лет, он объявил себя англичанином и повесил над кроватью черт знает где добытый Юнион Джек. «Раз я не помню своих настоящих родителей, значит, могу быть кем угодно», – пояснил он.   
(– Это просто такая фаза взросления.  
– Ага, у тебя с Мексикой тоже просто фаза?)

6.  
Ли Харви Кристмас завел первую подружку только через шесть лет после того, как узнал всю необходимую правду о птичках, пчелках, цветочках, сифилисе, гондонах и внебрачных беременностях. Девушку звали Сэнди, она была рыжей, невысокой, симпатичной во всех отношениях, кроме брекетов.   
Так как Барни и Тул по-прежнему заботились о нем вместе, деньги на кафе, кино, какие-то жуткие пестрые безделушки-подарки Кристмас выпрашивал у них поочередно. Когда дошло до дела, он торжественно отвел Сэнди в квартиру Тула, к своей узкой койке под Юнион Джеком.   
Весь тот день Тул провел, пытаясь сторговаться со стариком, продававшим старую парикмахерскую, – старик был довольно сговорчивый, но Тул пообещал Кристмасу не возвращаться домой до десяти часов.  
Барни, представившийся Сэнди как отец Кристмаса, несколько раз приглашал ее покататься с ним на мотоцикле, и она соглашалась, чуть не подпрыгивая от восторга. Кристмас, конечно же, был уверен: просто ездой эти встречи не ограничиваются, но так и не стал об этом заводить разговор.   
Несмотря на всякие мелочи, Кристмас пошел на выпускной бал именно с Сэнди, где наврал ей, что уезжает учиться в Кэмбридж.   
(– Ты кадришь мою девушку? Охренительно отцовское поведение.  
– Это Тул тебе как отец, я, скорее, что-то типа старшего брата.)

7.  
Ли Харви Кристмас неважно видел левым глазом. Он не знал толком почему, хотя знакомый врач сказал, что дело в какой-то детской травме. Так или иначе, всякий раз, когда он оставался без бронежилета, Кристмасу навязчиво мерещились пули, пытающиеся забиться ему между ребер, добраться до сердца.  
Эти мысли не мешали ему пропускать настоящие удары.  
Время от времени Барни и Тул спорили, стоило ли вообще брать Кристмаса в команду, но всегда сходились на том, что стоило: парни, так бросающие ножи, на дороге не валяются.  
(– Поглядывай налево внимательнее, или это дело однажды хреново для тебя кончится.)

8.  
Ли Харви Кристмас начал лысеть в двадцать три года. Не то чтоб это оказалось для него трагедией, скорее, просто застало врасплох.   
Смывая каждое утро с расчески выпавшие волосы, он думал о заколоченных дверях купленной Тулом парикмахерской и молча радовался: ему не придется туда ходить. По крайней мере, если тот, выйдя на пенсию, действительно откроет парикмахерскую, а не стрип-бар для мексиканской общины или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.  
(– Смотри на это со светлой стороны: когда облысеешь окончательно, тебе не надо будет возиться со стрижкой. Знаешь, как я, например, с этим мучаюсь?  
– Вот это настоящие слова поддержки.)

9.  
У Ли Харви Кристмаса было не так уж и много друзей – на самом деле никого, кроме «Неудержимых».   
По крайней мере, сам он считал их всех своими друзьями, даже Гуннара, хоть они и познакомились при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах: в Сомали во время «Продолжения надежды» они играли за разные команды, и Кристмас попытался прирезать Гуннара. Тот, вырываясь из захвата, сломал ему нижнее левое ребро, а потом все-таки решил сдаться.   
В следующую их встречу Гуннар искренне попросил прощения.   
(– Сколько раз тебе говорить: следи за левым флангом, ты ж пулю прямо в сердце так схлопочешь когда-нибудь.)

10.  
Ли Харви Кристмас погиб в Эритрее в две тысячи двадцать первом году – чужая пуля все-таки вошла ему между ребер, прямиком в сердце.  
(И рядом не было никого, чтобы сказать: «Черт подери, Кристмас, сколько раз я тебя предупреждал».)


End file.
